Fake Relationship
by todreamistobelieve
Summary: / Scorpius asks Rose for help getting rid of an annoying girl and they agree on pretending to be in a relationship. And if something else happens, that's just a bonus / "You know Scarlett James? Well she's been stalking me, and asking me out nonstop. She was driving me completely mad-so I told her I was seeing someone" "You're not seeing anyone" "I know. I lied" / FLUFF / Scorose /


**AN:** Read and review!

And, I would just like to say something. So many people don't have access to clean water, which is something that I definitely take for granted. Help me provide clean water to communities across the world that need it! All donations go straight to charity: water. PM me if interested.

If anyone is reading my multichap Scorose fics, _Rolling in the Deep_ and _How to Save a Life_ will definitely be update in a few days, promise. I've just been on vacation, and I started a new Scorose fic in a diary format, _The Art of Denial._

* * *

"I need your help!" Scorpius said desperately as he slid next to Rose during dinner.

"I'm not doing your Charms essay for you," Rose said flatly, scooping up a spoonful of mashed potato.

"No, it's not that," Scorpius said uncomfortably.

"Your Potions essay, then?" Rose asked dryly.

He looked uncomfortable and unwilling to explain what the hell he needed help with.

"Defense? Herbology? Arithmancy? I know it can't be Transfiguration," she said impatiently. She had quickly learned that it wasn't a good sign when Scorpius needed help for something that wasn't a homework assignment. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you," she said rather impatiently.

"We're friends, right? Really good friends?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes," Rose said slowly.

"We tease each other and bicker all the time, but it's all in good fun, right? We're good friends?" he said nervously.

"Yes," Rose repeated, getting a little annoyed. "Where the hell are you going with this?"

"Friends forgive each other, right? And they do things for each other. Big things, not like, homework assignments," he continued on.

"Where's the body?" Rose asked, alarmed.

"I didn't _kill_ anyone. Honest," he said.

Rose arched an eyebrow. "So, then, what are you talking about?!"

"Okay fine. You know Scarlett James? Well she's been stalking me, and asking me out nonstop. She was driving me completely mad-so I told her I was seeing someone," Scorpius explained

Rose narrowed her eyes. She did not like where this was going at all.

"You're not seeing anyone."

"I know. I lied," Scorpius said.

"So who did you tell her you were seeing?" Rose asked suspiciously, even though she was pretty positive she already knew the answer.

"You," he admitted.

"You _what_?" Rose replied sharply. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" she scolded, jabbing her index finger in his direction.

He hung his head in shame.

"I was getting desperate!" he cried with a shrill and panicky tone. "You _know_ Scarlett! And bloody hell, you sound _exactly_ like my mother! You even did the same damn finger thing!" he groaned, laying his head on the table in defeat.

Despite Rose's fury with the whole situation, she felt a bit sorry for Scorpius, because yes, she did know Scarlett. At best, Scarlett James was clingy, delusional, and overly attached.

"You owe me," Rose huffed.

Scorpius grinned. "So we're dating, then. Thanks, Rosie."

"I'm not doing it for you, idiot! I'm doing it because Scarlett James is a menace, and I would really like to see her knocked down a peg," Rose said crossly.

She smiled a little to herself at he turned around. So she was now dating Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

"You will _not_ believe this," Scorpius said gritting his teeth as he sat next to Rose in the Ravenclaw common room, while Rose was carefully writing her Potions essay.

"Let me guess-you finished your Charms assignment _on your own_ ," Rose said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, ha ha. I'm not very good at Charms but you're even worse at Transfiguration," Scorpius said. Before Rose could retort, he continued. "So, I was leaving Defense, and guess who came up to me?"

"Lord Voldemort?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"You're not half as funny as you think you are. Scarlett bleeding James! She asked me out-again!" Scorpius said, horrified.

Rose slammed the book shut. "Excuse me? She knows that we're going out, and she _asked you out_?" she half-shouted, completely scandalized, earning a few glares from a group of fifth year bookworms. She wasn't quite sure why she was so enraged-after all, she and Scorpius weren't actually in a relationship.

"Exactly! And she asked me out again after Charms! And again, after supper!" Scorpius moaned overdramatically.

"The bloody _nerve_ of some people!" Rose ranted. "How the hell can she ask you out, knowing that you're going out with me?"

"That's exactly what I said! I told her that we were going out, and madly in love, and she still _won't stop_!"

"But we're in _love_!" Rose yelled angrily. "We're in bloody love! That woman-scarlet woman!-just has no _boundaries,_ does she?"

"I _know_!" Scorpius shouted.

They had apparently forgotten that they were not actually in a relationship, and not madly in love.

"She's such a whore!" Rose continued. "How are we going to make her bloody stop?"

"I have an idea, come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Rose nodded.

"Are you two fucking serious? Is it the worst thing in the world if a totally fit chick is asking you out?" a fifth year said, as he snapped his book shut.

"Just go out with her, and put us all out of our misery! We've got OWLs soon!" a fifth year girl said, glaring at them.

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 7 o'clock?"

* * *

"Should we hold hands?" Rose asked nervously, scanning the crowd of inquisitive students. She heard the whispers, "Are they _dating_?" "Rose and Scorpius?" "Look, see, they're standing together!"

"We better," Scorpius said, taking her hand, and scanning the crowd for Scarlett, meeting her eyes.

Scarlett James glared at them viciously. Rose tightened her grip, making Scorpius flinch. "Jesus, woman," he muttered. Rose continued to squeeze his hand. "OW! Okay, stop stop!" he begged.

Rose smirked.

They weaved through the crowd and made their way to the bustling Three Broomsticks.

Scorpius carried two butterbeers to the table. "Here you go, milady," he said, handing one to her.

"Thanks milord," she said. "D'you see Scarlett? She's so jealous, I think she's going to burst a blood vessel," Rose said, hardly containing the glee in her voice. "Actually, that's the same way you look every time I beat you in Charms," she said.

"Oi! You're not supposed to tease me, we're in love!" he protested.

"Is there a rule that says so?" Rose asked tauntingly.

"It's implied!" he exclaimed. "Alright fine, I suppose we can tease each other. You should know that your hair looks like it's on fire."

"If that's all you got, you're losing your touch. I think you used that one first year," Rose smirked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. When they broke apart, she shot a triumphant smirk at Scarlett.

Scarlett huffed over with a confused burly seventh year, to their table. "Fine, you win. I won't go after your damn boyfriend anyone," she sniffed. "C'mon," she said dragging the poor sod away.

"Maybe we should rescue that poor bloke," Scorpius muttered, looking concerned.

"Nah," Rose said smiling, as she kissed him again.

Scorpius flushed red and flinched. "You know you don't really have to do that anymore, right?"

"I know that I didn't have to. I wanted to," she said kissing him. She felt his lips curl into a smile.

"If we're really being honest, I may have exaggerated the times Scarlett's asked me out," he admitted.

"And why the bloody hell did you do that? If she wasn't _that_ into you, why did you bother with this whole charade?" Rose asked blankly.

"I know that I didn't have to. I wanted to," he said, kissing her sweetly.

 **AN:** Please review, I love reviews! And check out my charity **:** water campaign:-)


End file.
